Til death do us apart
by serperior12345
Summary: Something terrible happened to one of the pets and the rest of them don't know how to cope with it. eventually Vinnie/Sunil
1. Chapter 1

'Til death do us apart

serperior12345

Chapter1

"C'mon guys, I have to tell you something!" Blythe Baxter, or as many people know her as "Blythe Style" yelled nonchalantly, hanging up some new clothes she designed.

Nobody came, just as she was the only one there. She sighed and made her way towards the playroom where the pets play daily, hoping the reason they didn't respond was simple like they were just sleeping, playing, etc. Quite the opposite happened, Blythe watched as all the pets ran over to her, grasped onto her leg, and cried into her jeans.

"Whoa, what happened, and where are Sunil and Vinnie?" Blythe asked in a mixture of pure confusion and astonishment. She knelt down to their level and watched as Zoe Trent stepped up, looked at Blythe with bloodshot eyes as if she had been crying for hours. "We have two problems, one is not so bad…but

the other is terrible." Zoe said slightly, barely able to speak. Pepper Clark decided to talk for Zoe since she is having trouble. "The not-so-bad problem is that, every year, around this time, we get a visitor at the LPS, and none of us like him because he always makes fun of us and is heavily unmannered." Pepper chuckled slightly, which was indeed forced.

"Well that's not so bad, what's the 'terrible' problem?" Blythe said, lifting her arms and making quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'terrible', finding the pets to overreact in the slightest way. Pepper found her hand gestures to be quite offensive, she crossed her eyebrows and got into Blythe's face. "_Well the 'terrible problem is that Sunil is deathly ill and has a very high chance of dying! You got some hand gestures for that, Princess?!_" Pepper shouted into the flabbergasted Designer's face, causing all the pets to yank her off Blythe. "O-Oh my gosh!" "_Yeah isn't so good is it?_" Pepper lashed at her, apparently taken over by her bad emotions, causing both the awestruck designer to start crying, and the room to smell like 'burnt yuck' as Blythe would say.

" Pepper, calm down, your not making this easier on anybody. Blythe, we aren't even the one's who are most affected, we don't know why, but Vinnie seems to be affected the most out of us all." Russell Ferguson spoke up, trying to calm Pepper down. "S-So where is Vinnie?" Blythe asked, wiping her eyes from the tears that were flying down her face, along with the mascara she was wearing. Russell didn't even have to speak, he just pointed to the dumbwaiter in which the dancing gecko named Vinnie Terrio was located, trying to get away from the group. Blythe then walked toward the dumbwaiter, only to be stopped in her tracks by something tugging on her jeans.

She looked down and saw a very timid panda named Penny Ling trying to get her attention. "Yes Penny?" Blythe picked her up and asked. "Um.. Blythe, I wouldn't talk to Vinnie right now, he is defensive at the moment." Penny Ling said, pointing to her cheek which had a scabbed over cut on it. "I understand, I won't talk to him right now." She said, putting the panda down and walking toward a blue box at the corner of the room and pulling out some markers and paper, in which she gives one of each to the pets. "Why don't y'all make a get well card for Sunil while I go and get some more decorations?" Blythe said, watching as the pets started drawing and writing on the construction paper that was handed to them. Blythe then left the room, sighing and walking outside of the Littlest pet shop to get some fresh air. "Poor pets, they shouldn't have to be going through this. They are so young, they should be living their life to the fullest! Get better Sunil, we all miss you and are sending our best wishes." She said, wiping a tear that formed in her eye, and left to get some decorations.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my new story, it's not going to be like my other story where I write a little bit and then give up, I will not give up on this story. And another thing, A big thanks to my proofreader Drizzle117. you should go check Drizzle out. This is my first LPS fiction and I hope to write more of it. please feel free to review, follow, and favorite. And by golly don't hesitate to send me some fan-art and I will post it into the Authors notes. Until next time, Bye bye! (Sunil is best pet!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe walked down the looong stairway of the apartment she and her dad were currently living in, carrying a large box of decorations for the pets to design their get-well cards for Sunil. "Why do these stairs have to be sooo long in here? Wait…most likely it's because my 'smart dad' decided to move him and I into the top floor, which is why I use the dumbwaiter instead of walking down these unbelievably long stairs, Why does Vinnie have to be in the dumbwaiter now of all times?!" Blythe said completely to herself, hoping that nobody was listening into her conversation with herself.

Blythe then looked down at her shoes, seeing as one of her shoelaces was untied, which she didn't mind because she thought that she has walked down these stairs so many times that she wouldn't fall. She then quickly flew forward, indicating that her thought was indeed wrong. "Oh goodness NO!" She yelled as she fell down the stairs, thanking god that she was only a couple steps from the floor. The box she was holding fell and everything inside of it scattered all over the floor. "Uuuuggghhh, why does this have to happen to me?!" She yelled as she got off the floor, walking slowly to the box and scattered items and individually placed them back into the box in an orderly fashion, as she does like things being organized. "Well, no time to lose, let's bring these to the pets." She said, walking out of the apartment, and going next-door to the Littlest Pet Shop.

She opened the door and walked past the front desk, without there. "I wonder where she is…" Blythe said as she made her way into the playroom, watching as the pets don't notice her, they just continue coloring and writing like absolutely nothing happened. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Blythe said, scaring the crap out of the pets, making then jump until they noticed who it was. "Gosh, you scared us Blythe!" Pepper said, breathing heavily from the encounter. Blythe walked over to them and put down the box of decorations and opened the lid. "Look, you have stuff to make your get well cards for Sunil look like it came from yourselves! Go ahead, use them, I don't mind." Blythe said, smiling. All the pets looked in there and instantly Minka jumped inside and pulled out 8 tubes of shiny glitter and went to her paper. "Well...Umm okay I guess, I will get the stencils since my handwriting isn't the greatest." Pepper said, grabbing 40 stencils, a mixture of alphabet letters and punctuation. Every other pet grabbed something else like colored pipe cleaners, fussy cotton balls, or stamps.

Minka was the first one to be done, putting down the markers and tubes of glitter, forgetting to cap them so glitter spilled on the floor. Minka walked up to Blythe and showed her the note she made. At first glance, it just looks like a sparkly piece of paper, but if you look closely at it, you can see words that are written in pen with a surprisingly good handwriting. The words say;

To, Sunil

"Hello Sunil, how have you been? Hopefully you have been getting better. We have all been worrying about you! Have you figured out what sickness you have? Hopefully it's something not deadly. Well anyways, we all love you Sunil and we all just wanted you to know that. Hope you get better! Bye-bye!"

From, Minka

If you look even closer, past the glitter and pen writing, you can see little soft, discolored spots on the paper. Blythe knew that those were tearstains from Minka herself. Blythe felt so bad for her and the other pets, as she said before, they shouldn't be going through this, their just kids! Just the fact that Blythe has to sit there and watch these poor, defenseless pets be taken over by the grief that their friend might die, hurts her soo much. She just decided to let them do get well cards as a way of expressing themselves and their feelings without taking it out on the others, as Vinnie and Pepper already have. It's certainly worked on Minka but she doesn't know about the others. They don't have the same happy, bubbly personality that Minka does, but they all have at least one thing in common. They all love each other, and they would do anything for one another. Yeah, they may get on each other's bad side every once in a while, but they love each other like family. It's just weird how Vinnie took this harder than anyone else in the shop, like he somehow cares for Sunil more than any of the other pets. But, the only way to fully understand is to talk to the main person in question, which is Vinnie, but how is Vinnie going to come out of the dumbwaiter? Just another mystery to be solved.

"Guys, I'm going to deliver these cards to Sunil so he can know that you all are very concerned and love him lots. You wanna come with me?" Blythe asked and watched as all the pets rushed to her scooter and got into the sidecar, putting on their helmets. "I guess that means, yes." Blythe giggled and put her helmet on, got on the scooter. The pets were all soo ecstatic to see their favorite magician but were also sad because they would have to see him in such an awful state. "Guys, when we get there, don't show Sunil how bad you feel, because you will make him feel even worse. Just act happy or something that isn't sad." Blythe informed the pets, resulting in the pets nodding their little heads one by one. "I am determined to make this Sunil's best visit ever!" Blythe said, to herself but the pets overheard. "Agreed!" All the pets said simultaneously, I guess they are just as determined as Blythe to make Sunil feel as comfortable as humanely possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Til' death do us apart

Chapter 3

The Visit

*Knock knock*

"H-Hello? Oh Blythe, and the pets. May I help you?"

Blythe and the pets stood at the doorway of Kaylie, Sunil's owner. They all looked at her with the best smile that they could paint on their face, Blythe holding a small basket of goodies in her hand. Blythe slowly stepped up to her, smiling slightly, "Oh yes, Ms. Kaylie, we came here to see Sunil. Are you alright?" Blythe questioned Kaylie, curious because she was shaking heavily. Kaylie sighed and let her head fall, her body barely able to support her. "Not really, come in if you'd like…" "Thank you so much."

Blythe walked through the door and closed it behind her and the pets, taking a quick moment to examine the apartment in which Kaylie lived in at the moment. The apartment was quite dirty, dishes piled up in the sink, flies in the kitchen, clothes on the floor, Kaylie must care about Sunil much more than she thought. Blythe snapped back to reality when she heard a random squeak coming from the floor. "What the what?!" Blythe looked down at the floor; taking quick notice that she had stepped on one of Sunil's squeaky toys that Kaylie must've forgot to return to the correct place. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't been in any mood to clean lately…" Kaylie mumbled, barely audible even to the best hearing. "Would you like me to help you clean up around here? Because I honestly think you need the help…" Blythe asked, chuckling slightly which was forced. "I honestly couldn't ask you to do that, I mean look at this place, it would take hours to clean it…" Kaylie replied, hopelessness in her voice. "That's why I want to help you, because you need a break from all of this nonsense." Blythe insisted on helping her, which Kaylie couldn't refuse, so Kaylie just nodded and the clothes designer smiled and started picking up clothes.

* * *

Vinnie laid down in the dumbwaiter, sobbing in a puddle of his own tears, some of them leaking off the edge and falling to the basement of the Littlest Pet Shop. He looked around, at pretty much nothing because he was surrounded by stainless steel, which didn't change much…Vinnie turned around and gazed at a picture he had of Sunil. "Why did you have to be the one to get sick?! Why couldn't it have been me?! You never did anything wrong! You'd never hurt a fly unless it came down to cobras!" He cried out loud, crying to somebody, the heavens, gods, anybody… Somebody to hear him and take him out of his pain. Vinnie was overwhelmed with the fact the Sunil only has a slim chance of living. Vinnie then slowly turned around, looking at the picture once again and said, "Maybe I could do something to help? Maybe I could do something to make a difference in Sunil's life?!" He then knew what he had to do. He opened the door of the dumbwaiter and stepped foot out of it for the first time in 3 days. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought, well step number 1 is done. What's next? Oh yeah…Go to Sunil's place. Let's go!" He said as he stormed out the door.

* * *

Blythe picked up the last dirty napkin off the counter, throwing it in the garbage and spraying some air freshener, and sighed with content. "Finally, we're done!" She yelled in glee as she looked at the job she did, which she did good. Blythe was very proud of herself at that moment, because she had helped somebody who was going through a hard time at the moment. She liked helping people normally, but this time it was… Different. Her pet was sick, her best friend was ill. Nobody should go through that. She did a good- "Blythe! Come here please!" All the pets called simultaneously, for some reason. Blythe casually walked into the back bedroom, responding to the pets call. Blythe saw all of the pets surrounded around something on the bed. Curious of what it was, Blythe lightly tapped Pepper and Vinnie, telling them kindly to move so Blythe could see. They moved and Blythe saw a bed-ridden, blue mongoose in the bed, asleep, breathing heavily. "Oh poor Sunil, wish I knew what was wrong…Wait a second… Vinnie?!" Blythe turned around, seeing the crying gecko kneeing down on the bed, with one of his paws on Sunil's own. Vinnie had something in his other hand, which looked like a heart shaped box with a note attached to it. Her attention was instantly taken off of Vinnie, and put on the rustling blue figure in the bed as he slowly fluttered his eyes open fro the first time. "G-Guys? What are you doing here?" Sunil said quietly, barely able to speak from the major decline of energy. Vinnie instantly tripped out and hugged him happily. "V-Vinnie, c-can't breathe!" Sunil coughed out, while being hugged. Vinnie released his tight grip on Sunil and the blue mongoose quickly took in a sharp breath like he has just been shoved underwater for a long time. Vinnie looked at him with gleeful eyes and lightly handed him the heart-shaped box with the note on it. "Open the box, then the note." Vinnie stated and Sunil just nodded, opening the box and seeing a small band with an amethyst jewel on it. Sunil looked at Vinnie, confused but stunned, and Vinnie just made a hand motion telling Sunil to open the letter. He did and cried at what it said.

_Hey Buddy_

_How are you? You're probably wondering what this letter is about, but you'll be happy (hopefully). I wanted to tell you that…You're my best friend, and I would never do anything to hurt you. It's weird, I know but you're like…The greatest pet that anyone could meet in their lifetime! I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and answer this question without laughing at me. I…I love you soo much Sunil, and I was wondering if you could go out with me…as a date, whenever you get better. Take this band and know that I will always love you, even if you don't return the feelings. Will you?_

_Yes [ ] No [ ]_

Of course Sunil chose yes.


End file.
